Origin of the Ghostly Wail
by Zinnia99
Summary: Read to see Clockwork's thoughts of Danny's ghostly wail. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Smiley is back, so Smiley go do your job before you're fired. *Smiley running so he doesn't get fired*

**:) :** You wouldn't dare. * looks at me worried* Anyways, Zinnia99 would like to thank you for reading this story.

Disclaimer: Zinnia99 does not own Danny Phantom or its characters.

**:) :** Oh yeah, one last thing is on the list. Zinnia99 would like to thank LittleMissChess for the idea for this story.

* * *

Clockwork was waiting for the Observer he foresaw earlier that day to come. He didn't know what the Observer wanted, but he wished he wasn't coming just to annoy him.

"Clockwork, I have a very important question for you," The Observer said as he looked very anxious for the answer.

"What is your question?" Clockwork asked while looking very annoyed at the Observer who just had to come to ruin his day.

"While most of the other Observers don't care for your Daniel, I actually am quite fond of him." The Observer said as he looked at Clockwork innocently.

"Why is Daniel the only ghost to have a ghostly wail in all of the ghost zone?" The Observer asked quite confused of this observation of the boy.

Clockwork looked at the other ghost in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this Observer asked a question about Danny that didn't involve him being wiped from the time stream. Clockwork didn't have an answer for the Observer. This question was just too out there for him. He never thought about Danny's powers before. He just thought things happen for a reason.

"I am sorry, but I don't have an answer for your question." Clockwork said with a frown of embarrassment on his face.

"Clockwork, we both know you have an answer to my question," The Observer said, "You are just not sure if your answer is correct."

"I have several reasons for his ghostly wail," Clockwork said with a grin on his face; he could be friends with this Observer.

"Go on," The Observer said.

"Danny could have had his ghostly wail from when he first became a ghost. He was electrocuted in the ghost portal, and he was most likely screaming for help," Clockwork said thoughtfully.

" That would make sense; he didn't use when he first got his powers though," The Observer said with a confused tone.

"That was a traumatic event for him; maybe all it took was another traumatic event for him to come and start it up again," Clockwork

"That makes sense," The Observer said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Another reason can be because he was 'invisible' in school, except when he was being bullied. Maybe it came as his cry for help, so he could be heard. He always kept his negative emotions bottled up. Danny doesn't usually use his ghostly wail unless it is his last resort." Clockwork said quite intelligently.

"Clockwork," the Observer stated quite surprised, "You seem to know a great deal more than the others let on."

"Why, thank you." Clockwork said to the Observer, upset from the news that was just told to him.

"My last reason is that it may be a signature power for him. Each ghost has powers that only they use," Clockwork said as he turned to the Observer who was next to him.

"Clockwork, if you don't mind me saying, we both think alike," The Observer said to the Master of Time.

"It does seem as though we have similar thoughts," Clockwork said with a faint smile on his face.

"Would you care to be my friend, Clockwork?" The Observer said.

"Mark this day as the beginning of a good friendship," Clockwork said as he shook hands with the Observer.

"I have gotten the answers I was looking for. I must be on my way to the others." The Observer said to Clockwork as he was about to leave the tower.

"A ghostly wail is the most powerful ghost power a ghost could have. That is why only Danny has it. He is the only one capable of possessing great power without turning on us." Clockwork said to The Observer as he stepped foot into the ghost zone.

* * *

**:) :** Zinnia99 would like to thank you for reading this story. Zinnia99 likes reviews. You know where this is going. Remember to review everyone. She likes to hear how well she did. Questions? Leave them in a review or PM Zinnia99.

**:) :** Random Question of the Day: What is your favorite/best subject in school? (Leave your answer in a review or PM Zinnia99)


End file.
